Instinctive Lockets
by ZisisGirl23
Summary: Emma has never been to Ireland, she has never taken off her locket since she was born, and she had never expected that one so called boy could change her whole life into a living hell. Emma learns there is a beast in everyone, it just has to be unleashed by the right person...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this was a short story i wrote for my Lit/Comp class and my teacher really liked it! :D **

**Anyways I decided to post it and see what you thought, in your review tell me if i should keep going with the story or not!**

**I have many ideas, but its all up to you guys! Please review and let me know or else i just might forget about it... :(**

**Well here it is...**

**Instinctive Lockets**

Blood, feathers, and a stolen necklace, these are the things I can only think about now. That, and revenge, plague my mind. My story is one that I'm not sure anyone would believe, I don't even believe it sometimes, but then I look down at my body I know it is all real. This hideous creature that I have become all thanks to my crazy aunt Maggie, and a young man who thought he could rule if he were completely immortal yet human…If only I had known this was going to happen then I never would have let my parents force me and my brother to Ireland. If only.

Six months ago I was a normal human, American, sixteen year old girl. I lived in New York City, with my twin brother Alex, and my parents. Back then I was five foot six, I had dark brown hair with the slightest tint of red, and I had dark green eyes. It was summer and Alex and I were at the airport saying our 'loving' goodbyes to our parents. Our parents were archeologists, they were always traveling, and we usually went with them but this time they decided that we should stay with our distant crazy aunt Maggie. "It would be a good experience, you two have never been to Ireland before!" Mom had said with a ton of enthusiasm. I hadn't liked the idea, and neither did Alex. We complained until we got onto the plane, but then we had to shut up because the flight attendant said so.

We landed in Limerick, and waited outside the airport. Aunt Maggie was a bit of a nut. She believed in magic and Celtic gods and all sorts of other crap. The last time we had seen her dad had tried to get her into a mental hospital, unfortunately she escaped. For the past ten years she'd been living in the middle of nowhere in Ireland. She was one of the reasons Alex and I were on edge about the visit. We expected to see our skinny, tall, and bright red haired aunt picking us up, but she ended up sending a stranger with our names on a piece of cardboard. The stranger was hard to describe. He was tall, lean, and muscular, he wore a fedora so I couldn't see his hair but I guessed it to be black, his skin was pale, and his eyes were the strangest color of green, much brighter then mine and Alex's. I guessed him to be about eighteen years old. When he saw us he waved us over to a small car that seemed to be a VW. He placed our bags in the trunk and opened the doors for us. I sat in the back while Alex sat up front with Mr. strange and silent. He didn't say a word.

"So….Who are you exactly?" Alex asked curiously

"My name is Archer, I work for your aunt." He stated in an uninviting voice. He had some accent, more British then Irish though.

"What do you do?" I asked

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you. My job for now is to get you two to your aunt's home, not to answer questions." He snapped.

"Rude much?" I said in an equally irritated tone. If there was one thing I hated was a smart mouth idiot.

"Do you mind?!" He said turning around in his seat when we stopped at a light. This time he actually looked at me. His eyes took me in from toe to head slowly, and I felt myself blush at the attention. His eyes lingered on my curves slightly then finally resting on my throat where my silver locket hung. His eyes widened and he looked a bit shocked.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded in a shaky voice.

"Aunt Maggie gave it to me when we were born, before she when loony." I said. He stared for a second then turned back around.

Weird, I thought. I put my earplugs in and turned up some music. We rode for about an hour until we were in the middle of valleys of green grassland. There were hills and a whole bunch of rocks, apparently Ireland went from grass straight to bedrock. The Vikings had used the rocks to create walls, and castles. We finally stopped at a larger rock built castle. It was pretty large, like a mansion. It seemed furnished with huge glass windows, and a big drive way. Archer parked the car up front. The got out and opened the doors for us. His hand ushered me out on my back. His eyes transfixed on my necklace and then came up to meet my eyes. I gulped and rushed past him. For some reason Archer scared me, there was something about him that was unsettling and also inhumane. Like he wasn't completely human. Alex and I met up with Aunt Maggie and then were shown to our rooms by her servants.

My room was in a tower like area. With a nice big window overlooking the ocean and mountains. My bed was queen size, and the curtains were a deep velvet red. I stayed there until dinner. When I came downstairs Aunt Maggie, Alex, and Archer were already there.

"So how do you like your rooms?" Aunt Maggie asked. She was still thin and her hair was in a bun. She had an assortment of Celtic charms hanging all over her neck.

"They're nice." I said, sipping my water.

"One would wonder what your tastes include." Archer said staring me in the eye. His stare made me shiver visibly. He smirked at my uneasiness. We ate in silence for the rest of the night. Afterwards I walked to my room, but aunt Maggie called me to her room.

"Aunt Maggie?" I called when I went inside her room. It seemed like a witch's room. There were books full of stuff on spells, gods, and charms. Aunt Maggie came out wearing a dark blue gown and a black cape.

"Dear Emma, I wanted you to know that I will be out for the night, Archer is here if you need anything don't hesitate." Whoa! Wait she's leaving? And she's leaving ARCHER in charge? The boy seemed more unstable then she was.

"About that…umm Archer seems…"

"Predatory?" She asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Uh Yeah…"

"Don't worry about Archer my dear, he's just a bit upset, his father died a long time ago, and his mother abandoned him."

"Oh." I said

"Just don't provoke him into believing that you're a threat and you'll be fine." To late for that I thought. He already looks at me like I'm a mouse him a cat.

"Alright."

"Oh and if he does bother you, look in my jewelry box over by the shelf, you'll find something he desires there….put it around his neck and he wouldn't harm you anymore." She said with that she walked out of her room leaving me to wonder what was in the jewelry box. I was about to walk up to it but then thought better of it considering it was booby-trapped.

That night I was sleeping in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top when the storm outside busted my large window. The glass rained down everywhere and I screamed. No one heard me though since the walls were made of rocks. Then in the window I saw the strangest thing my mind could hardly accept to be real. There stood a creature that looked to be a hybrid of a human and a crow.

The creature stepped into the light and I could see him/it completely. He looked just like Archer accepts with major changes. Where his arms should have been he had black wings, and a shark beak, and his hair took his mouth and nose. God his hair was black as midnight with nothing but feathers, no hair, just feathers. His hands were claws and then he flew in a swift motion and was on top of me. His lower half was the only thing that seemed human. He was shirtless and wore dark black jeans. He squawked and his eyes focused. They were still an intense green like before but they had a gleam of hunger. I was about to scream but his claws grabbed at my neck stopping the scream. He bent his head down and his beak pecked at my neck. I could feel beads of blood flowing from the small punctures he was making. I felt tears slip out of my eyes. I writhed and wiggled trying to get free but he held me down. His beak finally found what he wanted, my necklace. He scooped it up in his beak, breaking the clasp. He suddenly he started to change as soon as the necklace fell from my neck. He turned back into his human form. He lost the feathers, beak and talons. His grip on my neck slackened and he jumped away from me and of the bed. He laughed menacingly, and smiled wickedly. I sat up with wide eyes still wondering what had just happened. Blood droplet flew down my neck and I clutched at my neck.

"You are the one that guards the locket?" He asked laughing

"Wha…what?" I stammered

"You said Maggie gave this to you? Your aunt put you in danger! And then shad had me see it? She must have not known!" He laughed again and then looked at me.

"I…I don't understand." I whispered as tears poured from my eyes

"I'm a shifter of the Morrigan, I'm guessing you know of her." My eyes widened. The Morrigan was a Celtic goddess of War, Scavengers, and crows. She could shift into a crow and scavenge a battlefield eating dead corpse.

"But…that's not possible." I said

"Sweetheart, how do you explain what just happened?" He asked his accent was thick now.

"I…I." He smiled and lunged at me. Pressing me against the glass filled bed again. I could feel tiny shards piercing my back.

"The Necklace that you wore was created to turn a shifter into an immortal human, to protect them. Once they had the necklace they'd have to give the evil that stirred within to another, to become truly immortal and human. How your aunt got the necklace and why she gave it to you is beyond me, but I can tell you this I'm not missing this opportunity to lose immortality and looking like a human forever."

"But you were human when I last saw you…"

"Not entirely, my hair remained to have had feathers, but yes the rest of my body was human, because Maggie gave me a potion to let me be human as long as the sun was up, but once it set I became a beast. But now, thanks to you I can have what I've always wanted all I need to do is transfer the evil…" He smiled again and leaned closer. I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to push him away. My necklace hung from his neck, and it glowed green. Archer raised his hand it immediately turned back into a claw and then he pressed his lips to mine, I gasped. He smiled against my mouth but suddenly I felt suffocated as a black and eerie force slipped from inside him to me. I felt myself changing. As the kiss deepened Archer's hand turned back into a human hand, and I felt myself growing feathers. And then suddenly he was away from me and out the window. I screamed in pain as I felt myself change into the demon he once was. This time though my feathers were a bright brownish red color. My hair fell and feathers sprouted and my arms grew into wings. My hands were claws, the bottom half of my body though was human. I screamed again and then dashed for aunt Maggie's room.

I went straight for the jewelry box and scratched it open with the claws. It then revealed a locket, but this one was different. Where mine was silver this one was black, and where mine had glowed green this one glowed red. I swooped it up in my rusty colored beak and then ran to my room, I jumped out the window and flew, in search of the immortal that had done this to me.

Now six months later I'm still in search for Archer. A long the way I met up with Aunt Maggie when she saw me, she smiled and gave me a new necklace and placed it around my neck. I only wear it when I must be around humans, but other than that I accept the beast I have become because the locket that aunt Maggie gave me wasn't mine, it was never made for me, it was temporary. After about six hours it stopped working and I was again a beast. I will never rest until I find the man who has my locket that contains my body. Never


	2. Chapter 2

ins my body. Never

**Heyyy! So this is second chapter, now this was also included in my short story, but i split it up. Sooo if you wanna know what happens next write a review or PM me and tell me! Would love to hear some feedback! =D**

**Archer's POV**

It has been six months since I have become an immortal human and have rid myself of a beastly body. Six months and yet my dreams are haunted by the innocent girl that I had terrorized. I had never felt emotion before besides hunger thanks to the beastly attributes but now I feel guilt, and worried. It must be a human thing. I think of Emma whenever I have nothing else to think about. After I left her to the transformation I had stolen the cab and drove the Dublin. Here I stay with a new friend and I work like a human. But every night I see the beautiful creature that Emma was and has become into. The locket was never meant for her, she was never meant to be human. I was supposed to be human. I and I alone.

I walked through the streets of Dublin and passed the numerous cafés, then suddenly someone grabs me and I cannot believe my eyes. It is her the one who haunts me the one who I have never forgotten, the one I can almost always feel her lips pressed against mine, but she is no longer a creature like she should be she is…. human!

"You think I'd never find you?!" She snarled, she has changed from a sweet little thing in a beautiful yet dangerous being. My eyes widened and she snatched the necklace away form me, but it's too late I had had it on me for too long I was truly human now, the necklace just held my immortality. I looked at her neck and saw another necklace it was different, circular. She threw it to the ground and put on the one I had stolen. She breathed a sigh, she looked at me and then realized I was still human. I smiled.

"You're too late, that necklace holds immortality not the creature only the evil within you can change me." I probably shouldn't have told her that, she pulled me against her and smashed her lips to mine exhaling the evil into me I growled angrily and tried as hard as I could to push her away but I was already transforming into a hybrid beast. She smiled when I had completely changed into my hybrid form. I squawked in protest and tried to peck at her but she pulled another necklace from her skinny jeans, and placed it around my neck. It was a black heart shaped locked that glowed red and suddenly I felt myself shrinking, and shrinking. My legs became bone legged and my toes grew talons. And my arms shrunk into wings and my clawed hands disappeared. And then I was on the ground and Emma was above me. She smiled down at me and spoke.

"A locket that changes one into a full fledged animal? How useful." Animal? I thought. I looked down and realized I was now a full-bodied crow. She grabbed me before I could fly away and stuffed me into a cage. She looked at me through the bars and smiled.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun, my immortal feathered friend." She smiled maliciously and swung the cage as she walked us through the streets of Dublin, tears fell from my small bird eyes and I could only imagine what revenge she had planned. Perhaps hurting an innocent girl wasn't the best plan…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! So upon your requests i decided to add another chapter and keep the story going! Hope you guys like this next chapter REviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Emma's POV**

I had Archer in his little cage as I walked through the streets of Dublin. There were so many things I could do to him but I decided I might as well take him to Aunt Maggie first. I saw my reflection in a shop window and decided to stop and admire my human self again. My hair had turned a bit more red then I remembered but it looked good. I was taller, and curvier. I loved being human again, My nails were longer but looked good.

I swung the cage from side to side keeping my pace, tormenting Archer who let out a squawk. When I reached my apartment Alex was there.

"Hey, I see you caught the thief, huh?" He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yes, yes I did." I said setting Archer on the coffee table in front of Alex who lounged on the couch. I walked into the kitchen was past the living room.

"So what are your plans?" Alex called.

"I think I'll go and see Aunt Maggie, maybe she'll know a good enough punishment for him." I called over my shoulder. Alex had been there traveling everywhere I went in my search for Archer. Dublin had been our last stop. Throughout the time Alex had accepted me, not at first of course. I mean having a bird for a sister wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. But afterwards he warmed to the idea to finding Archer and making him pay.

"That sounds good, anyways I met this cute blonde down at the Chocolate Café in town. I asked her out to the Thai place." He said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"You going to be okay with…Mr. Crow?" He asked.

"I should be, don't worry I thought he and I could take a walk in that store in the old part of town. What do you think?" I asked looking at Archer. He trembled. Good, he should be scared. The old part of town was where are all the mystic people and stores were, like Aunt Maggie. She had taken a house there when I moved to Dublin in my search. In the old part there were also spell stores. I had been there a few times looking for a spell to turn me back human, but had no such luck. I walked upstairs to my room and changed into a sleeve less, v-neck red dress. Whenever I went to Aunt Maggie's I always dressed up because she always had some guest, or customer asking for help. I walked down the stairs to meet Alex coming up.

"You think this'll do?" I asked Alex turning, and letting the dress that went to my mid thigh swirl around me.

"Maybe, depends on who's there, if it's another witch then maybe not, they'd just criticize you, as for a possible boyfriend then your good." Alex said.

"Okaay, I'm not exactly in the mood to find a boyfriend. But hey I'll take it."

"You going for lessons?" He asked. I nodded. Ever since we reached Dublin which was a few months ago Aunt Maggie had been teaching little things on magic. I knew how to turn the lights of with a snap, make coffee without moving, and how to transport…well I'm getting there.

"Well I'll be late for my date." Alex said. He threw on a leather jacket over his bright red t-shirt and black jeans. I smiled and hugged him.

"Good luck." I said. He kissed my cheek and smiled and was out the door soon enough. I pulled on a black trench coat and looked over at Archer.

"Come on…my pet. We have a date with my aunt, well for you it'd be a date with trouble." I said with an evil smile. Archer started shaking trying to get out of his cage, I rolled my eyes and walked over and picked up the cage and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me.

"I'm going to transport us." I said. I closed my eyes and envisioned our destination, Aunt Maggie's new/old dark stony home. It was in a dark area. The roof was sort of leaning in with dark wood. Suddenly I felt wind swirl around me and Archer and we were falling to the ground. When we hit the ground I had to brush away some of the dirt that had come on my dress.

"Ahem." A voice said behind me. I turned and then I gasped. There stood in front of me Archer. I looked by his feet, his cage was busted open and the locket was in his hand. He was twirling it around and had an evil grin plastered to his face.

"Maybe you should stick with walking, it's good for those curves of yours." He said, eyeing my body up and down. I felt a blush creep up on my face. And then he was in front of me.

"You honestly think you can outsmart me?" He hissed.

"You still have the evil in you, and it'll be dark soon." I said.

"Then I should just give it back to you huh?" He said then grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me to him. I let out a scream but he covered my mouth with his. Kissing me deeply, but I didn't feel the evil coming into my mouth, just a kiss full of passion. He pressed me against the door, his hand in my hair released it but started combing through it. His other hand went to my waist. He leaned in closer, making feel the length of his body. Something inside me liked this and it forced me to kiss him back, I pulled him closer pushing my hands through his now feathers instead of hair. He smiled against my lips.

And then the next thing I knew I was falling through the door, that had been holding me up. I fell back on my butt and was looking up at Aunt Maggie.

"Seems as though you caught him." Aunt Maggie said, looking at Archer and then back at me.

"Yep, but he got rid of the locket when I transported, and we fell." I grumbled as I got to my feet.

"Well you might as well come in Archer, you're doing no one good standing out there." She said smiling at him. I never understood their relationship, but she had been willing to help me.

"Of course ma'am." He said with a smile and walked in. The house was old and a bit dark. There were spiral stairs to her room, and then in the back you came to her magic area/kitchen. We walked into the kitchen, Archer trailing us. I set my coat down on a spare chair by the stove smelling whatever Aunt Maggie was making then.

"So what do I do with that?" I asked gesturing at Archer who was studying the room.

"Well, I belive you two should get rid of the curse. It's only fair, no more innocent souls should bare it." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Give it back to the one who created it.

"You want us to go to the Morrigan and give it back? Are you nuts?" I asked.

"There is no other way my dear." She replied stirring the pot. Archer pulled a chair next to mine and sat backwards.

"Whatever it takes Maggie." He said.

"Excuse me but its not your decision." I snapped

"I think it is since I have the evil in me." He snapped back

"Both of you need to go and find the Morrigan, since you had it in you. Now there are rooms upstairs. Sleep here tonight and we'll work things out tomorrow." She said.

"What about Alex?" I asked.

"I'll call him later tonight, now go check on your rooms. Emma I'm sure you remember the spell for changing clothes?" She asked.

"I remember." I grumbled as I stormed up the stairs, Archer followed when we reached the third floor I stopped by the second door which was mine when I usually stayed over. Archer followed me into the room and closed the door. It was a cute room, with a small window, queen sized bed, canopy and two side tables. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows.

"You're going to have to learn to trust me." He said crossing his amrs. I snorted.

"As if that's going to ever happen." I growled.

"Then why did you kiss me back outside?"

"Hey, I'm a girl, I have needs. Besides you took everything away from me." I hissed.

"Get over it, I mean seriously we're both stuck in this." He growled.

"You know what?! Get out! Now!" I yelled.

"No!" But I pushed him out of my room. I slammed the door and locked it and I fell face first on my bed, wondering how the hell am I going to get out of this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so i have had some people review and favorite so i made a new chapter! Hope you like it! Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REview and Favorite I'll be so happy, and I'll be motivated to keep going!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I took a shower in the bathroom which was connected to my room and pulled a pair of comfortable clothes. I wore a pair of black jeans, purple tank top and black knitted sweater which came off my shoulders. It was snowing outside so I pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks. I walked downstairs and found Alex at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate with Archer, there was a spot next to Alex with a steaming mug. I sat down next to him and laid my head down on his shoulder. He smiled down at me.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm." Was my only response as I grabbed my mug and sipped it.

"Any ideas on how you expect to find her?" Alex asked turning to Archer. They were both dressed in jeans, Alex wearing a navy blue hoodie over a gray t-shirt. Archer wore a dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I was thinking we could try somewhere in London. She likes cold places but she wouldn't be dumb enough to stay in Ireland." Archer replied. I looked up an our eyes met. I looked away first. His eyes only reminded me of what he was.

"I was thinking maybe Emma and I could go alone." He said.

"I don't think so." I piped up.

"Still scared of me love?" He asked sugar sweet, his British accent thick.

"If I were scared of you I would be screaming."

"You've already tried that, very ineffectively might I add." He said.

"Oh go die in a hole." I muttered.

"Nah I think I'll stick around." He said smiling wider.

"Well she's not going with you alone. That's final. So how long in London should we stay?" Alex interrupted.

"Maybe five days at max, and then if she's not there we could try Switzerland." Archer replied without taking his eyes of me.

Just then Aunt Maggie walked in.

"None of you can go anywhere until the storm is through and until you can control your inner demon Archer."

"With all due respect ma'am how can I do that?" Archer asked.

"There's a store a block over, you and Emma should go and see if you can find a book of spells or ask Mrs. Loretta." Aunt Maggie ordered.

"And what am I going to do?" Alex asked

"You will go into town and get supplies for tonight, I predict it will snow in more then we can handle." Aunt Maggie said.

Ten minutes later Archer and I were bundled up in trench coats, hats, and gloves. I was wearing a pair of UGH Boots and some corduroy pants too. Archer kept glancing at me as if he was wondering how long I could stay silent. Since the conversation in the kitchen I hadn't spoken a word. We reached a brownish looking old antique shop. The shop sign was handwritten and read open. I had only met Madam Loretta once when she had come to drop of some magic supplies for Aunt Maggie. She had been middle aged, probably a mother of a grown up child now. She was German I think, but that was most likely wrong.

Archer opened the door for me and we walked in as a small bell rang out. There was a counter that ran along the side on the left and at the cash register sat a boy around my age with brown hair and amber eyes when he caught my eyes he smiled and stood up from his chair.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked sweetly at me. Archer murmured something under his breath.

"You could give us something to control an inner shape shifter." He said louder.

"Ah, and why would a girl like you be with a shifter?" He asked. Sure enough his accent was German.

"Oh we're not together if that's what you mean. In fact he'd be the last person I'd be with." I said. The boy smiled.

"I presume you're Emma, mother told me about you once." The boy said. I nodded.

"I'm Stephen." He said.

"Well _Stephen_," I drawled leaning across the counter towards him and dragging my finger over his cheek. "Do you think you could help us then?" I asked. Behind me Archer growled softly.

"Why my dear would you want to help a shift?" He asked, taking my hand and linking our finger.

"Oh you see I cannot get rid of him unless he can control himself." I said.

"That is a problem." He said turning away from me and looking at the shelf of books behind him.

"I'll be right back." He said and went into the back. Once he was out of sight Archer grabbed my arm and twisted it.

"Having fun there?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Are you insane?" He hissed.

"What? Never played the 'seduce to use' card?" I asked.

"Oh I have many times, but a girl doing it has more dangers."

"Oh Archer, I had no idea you were so concerned for me. Especially after turning me into a beast." I said sarcastically.

"Will you stop bringing that up?"

"Nope."

"You are so aggravating."

"And your so-"

"Ah Ms. Emma." Mrs. Loretta said coming out of the back with Stephen behind her. "You need a book of spells of the inner shifter?" She asked.

"Mrs. Loretta, so good to see you, and yes we do." I said.

"Well here it is." She handed me a big book with leather binding and a silver locket with a ruby stone embedded in the center. I looked at her quizzically.

"The locket helps control it, but you have to figure out how to activate it. That's what the book is fore. It also has some spells I thought you might like to try."

"This is amazing, how much do I owe you?" I asked pulling out a small golden flowered wallet from my pocket.

"For you I will cut the price in half." She said and I handed over some fo the money. When we left for the door Stephen came behind me.

"Hopefully we'll meet each other again _**meine Liebe (My love)"**_ He said kissing my hand. I smiled politely.

"Maybe we will." I said. Then Archer rushed me out of the store.

**Archer's POV**

Watching her flirt with Stephen was enough. Seeing him kiss her hand made me want to explode. I didn't know why. I mean heck she had turned me into a bird! Whatever it was, something inside me wanted me to protect her. Maybe because the evil had been inside both of us we somehow understood each other in a twisted way.

I dragged her out the store and our feet, and bodies met snow. It was cold and soft. She jerked her arm away but I didn't let go.

"You are such a tease." I grumbled as we walked away from the shop.

"And that bothers you why?" She asked looking at me but I didn't turn my head.

"You should know better then to play with a man who can share equal treatment with you. If you had tried that on me then I probably would have killed you sooner." I said. Then she stopped. I looked back at her. She came close to me and smiled, lifting her head up.

"What treatment?" She asked innocently, but she knew what I was talking about, because she leaned up and dragged her finger down my cheek. Damn it. I resisted the urge to give her the evil, kill her or just kiss her. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. Then I grabbed her hand and twisted it.

"You should no better." I growled, I could feel my eyes become black from green. She gasped slightly and took a step back. I shook my head and let go of her hand. The evil was affecting me too much.

"Sorry." I murmured. But she was already ahead of me walking rapidly. I let her go. I didn't blame her for being scared.

When I reached the house I opened the door and took of the jacket and all. I walked into the living room, where there was a fire going as Alex sat by it talking with Maggie, when they saw me Maggie sat me down on the couch. Emma walked in wearing sweats and a t-shirt again. She didn't look half bad in them. She sat down on the farthes end of the three-seat couch, Alex sat down on the carpet by her feet.

"So any luck?" He asked.

"Yep, got the book and a new locket." She said, holding the book out. Alex took it and studied it.

"You going to try some spells?" He asked.

"Yep, let me see." She took the book back and thumbed through it.

"Hmm, here's one to silence someone." She said with a smile and looked at me. I scoffed.

"Good luck with that." then she was uttering words in many different languages and then boom. I opened my mouth and found I could still talk.

"What did I tell you love?" I asked grinning. She looked at me then at Alex who sat there opening and closing his mouth trying to get words out.

"Oh no!" Emma cried and called for Maggie. When she saw Alex she just cackled. The woman was always mysterious, but I had respect for her. She had taken me in, knowing what I was. She looked at Emma.

"Dear don't worry, it'll ware off, now Alex go up and rest I'll bring you some tea. It'll take some of your strength to get your voice back." Alex looked down then he got up and walked towards the stairs. He glared at Emma who said she was sorry. Maggie went back to the kitchen. And then there were two. Emma fiddled with the fire poked.

"You're scared of me Miene Liebe." I said speaking the German words the boy in the shop had. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, but I could see her tremble.

"And why would I be?" She asked.

"Because I have the capacity and nerve to kill you whenever and wherever I want." I said scooting closer to her. The green locket around her neck glowed slightly.

"Keep dreaming." She said looking away. I scooted even closer so her thigh and mine were practically glued together. I ran a finger from her cheek to her neck.

"Oh? And why my love are you shaking then?" I asked as she tried to scoot away, but I pulled her into my lap and forced her to face me.

"Answer me." I said coolly, as I played with her hair. She sucked in a breath.

"You maybe believe what you want but I am not scared of you, I'm scared of what I would do to you." She said and pushed off of me. She stormed up the stairs and didn't look back. What did she mean 'what she would do to me?' the girl was now harmless, now that I had the evil in me again. Maybe there was more to this then I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't been updating as much on this one, just been stuck with school and then I Hate Vamps! if you haven't read that story check it out, its by me! Anyways, i've been having trouble coming up with stuff for this one, so please review and give me some ideas! or you could favorite and let me know i should keep going! Love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter 5: **

**Emma POV**

The feelings I get when I'm around Archer are insane. The shivers up my spine, the urge to be close to him, a the urge to kiss him. It was all so stupid. I thought this all as I walked up the stairs to the library floor which was the fifth floor. It was filled with numerous books, it had come with the house. I think the house had been a mansion back in the thirties, but was now small compared to the large buildings in Dublin. The house had belonged to an alchemist of a sort.

I pushed the large mahogany French doors open to the floor and walked through the maze of shelves. Back at home books had been my savior from the world. I had never felt like I belonged in my life back in New York. Sure I had plenty of friends and had had past boyfriends, but when it came down to feeling I belonged Alex was the only one I could relate with. He also had the ideal American life but we had both felt like there was something more to us then being regular teenagers.

Aunt Maggie had give us the life we wanted and in a weird sense so had Archer so in some twisted way I did have to thank him, but not like I'd admit to that to him. I walked to the mystery section and pulled out one of my favorite mystery books called "First Grave Beneath My Feat." By Darynda Jones. I walked to the center of the library, there was a couple of recliners and a loveseat near the big window which over looked the old parts of Dublin. It was overcast and cold and the windows were a bit frosted. I got comfortable and started picking back up where I left off on my book.

I had almost finished my book when I dozed off. I was awoken by someone shaking me and an incredible smell. I opened my eyes to find Archer sitting next to me on the loveseat. He was so close and the smell of food came from the bowl he carried. He looked at me with a soft smile and the shivers came back. I had to restrain myself from wrapping myself in to his arms. What the hell was wrong with me?!

I sat up and raised my eyebrows.

"Maggie asked me to bring this up for you, you need your strength if we are going to leave tomorrow." He raised the bowl and I took it form him. I stirred the soup which looked to be filled with vegetables and cream and some meat chunks. Archer relaxed into the couch, lifting his legs to the coffee table in front of us. He put his arm on the back part of my side of the couch. He looked over at me and watched me drink my soup. It was making me self conscious and a sense of pleasure ran through me. Ew.

"Stop it." I said snapped.

"Stop what?" he asked with a grin.

"Starring at me!" I said.

"And how would you know I'm starring at you if you're not starring back?" He asked.

"Don't be a smart ass." I grumbled and sipped my soup. He laughed.

"You're so entertaining Emma. Why I corrupted your life I will never understand." He said.

"Oh you and me both." I said. His face changed from playful to solemn then to serious.

"Be ready tomorrow. I have already spoken with your brother. Germany is filled with plenty of creatures that could either harm of help us." He said turning away from me. I sighed.

"If it were up to me I would be going with Alex and you'd be in a cage." I muttered.

"Love, it is not that easy to get rid of me." He said he was closer now and getting closer. The couch didn't let me get far and whatever it was inside me urged me to reach out and run my fingers through his feathers, but I contained myself and instead looked outside the window. The sun wasn't there, but I could tell it was still light out a bit. It had snowed and I was suddenly cold I shivered visibly and Archer took the empty bowl from my hands and placed it on the table.

He then pulled me into his lap and his shifter body warmth surrounded me. This time I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and running my hands through the feathers. Archer purred and nuzzled into my hands. His hand came up and traced a small design on my cheek. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. I felt comfortable and everything just felt right. I could feel Archer smile and then run his hands through my hair. He pulled my hair and guided me back so he could kiss me, and just when our lips met the small amount of light that was there outside went dark and Archer was changing against me.

He pulled back abruptly and I watched as he changed into monster that was there. The black sharp beak, the black eyes, the wings instead of arms, and talons. His shirt ripped slightly as his wings came. He looked up at me and squawked. At first I just stared in horror, he really did scare me. He had haunted my dreams for the past months and there was my enemy in front. Archer sensed my hesitation towards him and walked closer.

"DDDon't…get any closer." I said backing up until I was against a shelf and Archer was in front of me. He then buried his face in my hair, his beak every now and then pecking at my skin. The blood trickled down and I yelped. Archer placed his claw on my mouth. It was like a repeat of the night he had turned me into the creature. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me. And just like that faithful night he pulled my locket off me and he was human again. He placed the locket around his neck and breathed a sigh.

"I'm going to need this." He said not even letting me have a choice. He scared the crap out of me just then, and I shrieked and ran, he tried to catch me but I had become fast.

"Emma! Wait!" He called but I didn't listen I ran straight to my room and locked it. I then placed a chair in front of the door. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Archer was going to be the death of me, one minute he was kissing me the next he was a demon stealing my locket.

I heard him storm down the stairs and stop at my room. He knocked on it, I didn't answer.

"Emma, open this door. I know you're in there." He said softly, unlike the creature that had squawked at me.

"No…stay away from me." I said against the door.

"You do realize I could just break open the door. Have mercy on the poor door and open it." He said. I knew he was right. He could break my door. I sighed and opened it. He came in and pulled me into his arms I struggled.

"Shh. Emma. Are you scared of me love?" He asked. But he already knew the answer.

"Y-yes." I stammered.

"Hm, interesting." He muttered. "Tell me what is it that scares you the most? The beak?" He said and pinched my nose gently. "Or was it the wings?" He ran his hands down my arms. "Maybe it's the hair?" He ran his hands through my hair. "No. It's none of those things, is it the eyes my love?" He asked and kissed my eye lids. I gasped when I opened them because his eyes were pitch black. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The eyes were no where close to humane. They were not just animalistic either but something other worldly. I screamed but it was smothered by his lips, kissing me. I stopped and I could feel him relax. He pulled back and looked at me. There was a bit of regret in his eyes.

"Sorry, I was just teasing." He said shrugging. That made me mad. I pushed him off me and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You jerk!" But he just smiled.

"Well it was worth it. I mean now I know how to control you." He said smiling deviously, and his yes turned black again, I trembled. Suddenly I heard a sweet voice that I knew all too well. _No! There is no freaking way! I told her to stay in New York! _ I close my eyes and shook my head. Clearing it from the realization that _she _was here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! SOOOOO SOOORRRRYYY I havent posted in so long! I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to post, but i just havent been able to come up with anything lately for this story, so i'd gladly take any suggestions for this story! Love you guys! Don't forget to Review and Favorite! Those are what make me keep going on this story, so if you want it to continue please Review!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter6**

I ran downstairs to find the one person from home that new about this whole situation. My best friend Christina. I shrieked and we suddenly were squeezing each other in our arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I cried when we had broken apart.

"Well, Alex texted me and said you caught the crook and were on your way to Germany. You forget that I have relatives there! I can help!" She cried with a smile.

"Chrissy, I know you're excited and all but really this stuff is dangerous." I said.

"Then why did you email me about all of this stuff and talked on the phone all about it. I totally believe you, you have to let me help!" She begged.

"And who might this be?" A low, seductive, British accented voice asked. I turned around to find Archer on the stairs looking at Chrissy. He looked over at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Archer this is my friend Christina, Chrissy this is…Archer." I said with emphasis so she would understand that he was the enemy.

"Oh so this is the infamous Archer?" She asked, though she obviously knew.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Archer said and walked over and kissed her right hand. Christina swooned slightly at the gesture, and I wanted to slap him.

"You are quite lovely miss Christina." He said silkily raising himself to his full height and winking at Chrissy. I growled quietly, and from the smirk on Archer's lips he had heard.

"What a gentleman. Are you sure he was the one who turned into a demon Em? He seems okay to me." Chrissy said. My jaw hit the floor. Archer chuckled at my expression.

"Excuse me? I think I'd know the beast that attacked me!" I hissed.

"Would you? Magic is some crazy stuff, I've been doing my reading." She said and pulled out a Harry Potter book. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"I'm going to bed. This day has just been…messed up." I said and stormed up the stairs.

**Archer's POV**

It was funny how she hated me when I was with her and hated me even more how I complimented her friend. How she growled at me when I kissed her hand's friend made me use every ounce of self control not to laugh to my knees. The girl was so strange, but very entertaining in more ways then one.

Alex came down the stairs passing a very angry Emma.

"Someone want to tell me why she's so pissed?" He asked, looking directly at me, and then looked over at Christina.

"Oh my-" He didn't get a chance to finish because Christina pushed herself onto him, kissing him like it was her last and final breath. Alex just stood there for a second then kissed her back.

"Will you two stop the whole make out session, I can hear you from up here." Emma called form the top of the steps on the first floor landing. Unfortunately for her, me and Maggie the couple just ignored her request. Maggie just sighed heavily and went into her magic room, gesturing for me to follow.

"It has been so long since we talked Archer. Tell how have things been." She said as she rummaged through some cupboards pulling out herbs, and vials of different colored liquids.

"It's been interesting." I said looking over at an open spell book on the wooden table in front of me. Maggie put the things on the table. And pulled out an old medicine bowl and smasher. She mixed the ingredients and held the bowl out to me.

"You haven't had your brew lately, you can't control your inner shifter." she stated.

"It never ceases to amazes me how you know just what is going on with me."

"On the contrary my dear, it was the scream and behavior of my niece around you that made me realize it. I hardly know you anymore." She said, not looking at me.

"I am sorry." I whispered and then downed the brew quickly. IT tasted so sour at first and then ended in sweetness, I felt a sudden burst of life run through me, as the evil was subdued and I could control myself once more.

"Thank you." I said, Maggie smiled up at me and then kissed my cheek.

"You are a good boy Archer, but don't let yourself succumb to the evil."

"Yes ma'am."

"One thing more. Don't bother Emma to much, she is still quite frightened of you, or should I say of what you can become." She said and then turned away starting to make another brew. I left the room. The woman was puzzling and quite mysterious. I had often found myself wondering how I had come to work for her, but remembered her taking me in when I was alone and pushed the thoughts away.

I climbed the stairs up to Emma's room and twisted her doorknob. It was open and I squeezed in quietly. She lay on the bed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her splayed out underneath her and her body curled up above the covers. Poor girl was cold as I watched her shiver. I lifted her up and pulled the covers over her. She shivered once more. She was going to be sick and it was going to be hard tomorrow travel with her like that. I sighed and pulled of my shirt and tossed it on the bed post. I slid under the covers next to her and pulled her into my arms. She stopped shivering and let my unnatural heat surround her. One of the advantages of being a shifter.

I kissed her forehead and she sighed softly in her sleep and curled up against me, shifting so she was on her side breathing against my chest. I stroked her hair until I felt sleep come over me and I let my eyes drift shut to the constant breathing of the beautiful creature's next to me.

**Emma's POV**

When you wake up you usually wake up on a pillow. Well today my pillow was abnormally warm and kinda hard. I shifted and felt an arm cover my waist. Well this wasn't awkward, I thought. I suddenly looked up to a sleeping Archer who was shirtless. His skin was warm and it fell through me making me warm. He looked so vulnerable and perfect looking, a couple of feathers fell drooped over his forehead and I reached out and pushed them away. I couldn't stop myself as I kissed his cheek. He looked so harmless when he was asleep.

Of course he then woke up and met my eyes with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm away.

"What are you doing in my room?" I demanded. "Much less my bed."

"You were shivering so I decided to warm you up." He said and sat up.

"Were you watching me? That's just creepy." I said.

"I came up to check on you. Good thing I did or else you would have caught a cold." He said.

"Aw you care whether I'm sick or not." I said with sarcasm.

"It would be an inconvenience to have to deal with a grouchy, and sneezing Emma on a plane to Germany." HE said standing up and plucking his shirt form the bed post. His muscles were rock hard looking and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"You know if you stare hard enough you might be able to make me catch fire." He teased.

"Shut up! Get out of my room!" I cried

"As you wish love. Be downstairs with your luggage soon." He said and leaned down and kissed my forehead and left in a flash. What a jerk. Sadly I'd have to deal with him on a trip to Germany for about three days. There was a huge possibility that one of us wasn't going to return. I knew for a fact that I might just kill Archer on the way to the airport, but then a picture of his shifter black eyes flashed through my mind and I shivered. Then again he might just kill me as soon as I walk out of my room…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey People! So another chapter for this story! I know I know i have been posting for the other two but not this one! I'm really sorry I've just been so excited with my story _I HATE VAMPS!_ that i haven't been able to look at this one. Anyways i'm planning on taking a little break from it to work on this story and my other one called _Winged Demons_ , check that out too! So please enjoy this chapter and look forward to more to come in the very near future! Please Please Please Review and Favorite! Those remind me and support me to keep going! So if you like this story review and favorite so i can keep going with it! Thank you!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter7:**

He didn't kill me when I walked out of the room in black jeans and an electric blue knit top. Instead I found him downstairs chatting with Chrissy. God, couldn't leave an innocent girl, could he? Either way I wasn't going to let him hurt my friend. I walked over and sat down at the end of the four seated table between them.

"So you've been to Russia? How cool is that! Don't you think so Em?" Chrissy exclaimed I just rolled my eyes.

"What were you in Russia for? Stealing lockets?" I asked looking at Archer. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, exposing his muscles. What was up with him and the color black?

"Well _Em_, if you must know I was actually searching for a locket with your aunt." He said smiling sweetly. Under the table though was a whole other story. His hand creeped up my thigh and I slapped it away which made him squeeze my thigh. I growled. He just smiled. Aunt Maggie came in and put down a plate of eggs and toast in front of all of us.

"Better eat up. It's going to take quite a bit of energy to teleport to Germany." She said and left quickly back to the kitchen.

"Teleport? I thought we were taking a plane." I said confused.

"We were but then your aunt and I realized this would be the perfect time for you to practice your magic." Archer said as he took a bit of his toast.

"I need to be supervised after silencing Alex I'm not ure I'm ready for another spell." Archer laughed quietly and Christina looked at me confused.

"Silencing Alex?" She asked.

"Yes. Emma wanted to find a way to shut me up and tried to use an old silencing spell. To bad she didn't know that immune to most spells and it back fired to Alex." Archer smiled. I glared at him.

"Emma! Why would you do that?" Chrissy shrieked.

"Well he was getting annoying and I just wanted some-"

"Still you don't just go around shutting people up!" She cried.

"Chrissy calm down the spell wore off. Anyways, we cant teleport without Maggie." I said looking back at Archer.

"I know enough magic to supervise you. IT shouldn't be a problem."

"You are going to supervise me? Fat Chance."

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"Not if Apocalypse occurred and the Devil wanted my soul and you knew how to stop him." I snapped. Archer's eyes darkened to a dark dark almost black green. I gulped slightly and then looked away.

"Be careful what you say Emma. Some people wouldn't take what you said to lightly." He warned. I looked down at my food and felt a bit sick. Nonetheless I chewed some of my toast.

"Hey! I found some stuff out about Germany." Alex called out and walked over to sit beside Christina.

"Germany? I thought it was London." Chrissy replied.

"WE thought we should start there I think Em got mixed up while we were talking to the boy in the shop who spoke German to her." Archer said giving me a pointed look.

"Not my fault you rushed me out of the store before I could get my thoughts together. So which is it? Germany or London?" I asked.

"I'd like to start with London. I know the area better. We can try Germany if need be afterwards." Archer replied.

"So you are British." Alex confirmed.

"Yes, now Emma have you ever been to London?" Archer asked turning to me.

"Um once when we were on a layover. We only stayed at the airport." I said getting up to grab the pot of coffee.

"That'll be good enough. Where I plan to begin the search is close by." He said.

"Where are we going to start looking?" Chrissy asked.

"The tunnels of the Tube. Some of them have been shut down and I think we might be able to find something about my mother there." He said.

"Ew looking in the underground train tunnels is gross." I said wrinkling my nose as I sat back down.

"Oh come on Emmy its no different then looking in the tunnels of the Subway." Alex said.

"I guess."

"Then it's settled. Now Emma how about we begin with the teleportation process?" Archer asked me.

"Sure let me just grab my stuff." I replied and ran upstairs and stuffed some clothes and toiletries into a duffel bag. When I reached downstairs everyone else was waiting. I grabbed my black wool trench coat and a blue/black scarf. When iw as ready Archer walked towards me with his bag slung over his shoulder like mine. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. His eyes turned black and I was about to scream when I felt a rush of wind flow around us and I felt my feet lift from the floor.

"Close your eyes." Archer whispered right in my ear. So I did. And when I opened my eyes we weren't in Aunt Maggie's house anymore. We were on the streets of London. Alone with no one but each other.

**Archer's POV**

She looked up at me in shock and stared at our surroundings. I smiled smugly. I did it. I had managed to get us to London alone without her overprotective brother and annoying friend. She was mine now. All mine.

When she figured it out she slapped me straight across the face and I growled. My cheek stung and before she could do anymore damage to my face and attract a crowd I grabbed her and pulled her into an ally. I felt like this had happened before but she had grabbed me when I was in Dublin and now I was grabbing her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I hissed and pressed her into the wall and tightening my grip on her wrists. She cried out softly.

"Archer! How could you?!" She cried.

"Well let's see, this is about us not your brother and annoying friend. You know that. Why would you ask them to come?" I asked roughly. She didn't answer just looked away from my face. By now my eyes were back to their normal green.

"You're scared to be alone with me." I said, stating a fact.

"Congratulations you just answered the million dollar question." She said looking me in the eye. Suddenly someone started to walk through the ally and I grabbed Emma and kissed her roughly. She was shocked at first and then seemed to catch my drift. Best to look like a couple of college lovers then two heatedly arguing teenagers.

I ran my tongue over hers demandingly and she answered with just as much fervor. That's what I liked about this new version of her; she didn't give up without a fight. My hand traveled down to cup her butt. She moaned, I guess it was meant to be as a warning because when I squeezed her, she bit my lip. She didn't bite hard but I knew she would if I didn't stop. I heard a couple of snickers and chuckles behind us, but I didn't turn around.

"About time you found yourself a lady Arch." One of them said. At that I pulled back and let Emma go who stumbled from the unexpected loss of hold. I didn't look at her. Instead I stared at my old friends.

"Jason, Duncan. How are you two?" I asked straightening myself. Emma gave me a glare but I ignored it.

"Not as good as you." Jason said winking at Emma. I smirked as Emma scowled at him.

"Feisty one isn't she?" Duncan laughed. "Funny. Fiona is just as aggressive and yet you turned her down flat." I didn't reply to that. Fiona had been one of the many girls in London who had chased after me, when I turned her down she went into the business of settling other men's pleasure. She became a whore.

"She isn't like Fiona, I can assure you." I said plainly and grabbed Emma's hand in mine and linked our fingers. She was about to protest but then I put a finger to her lips.

"Now love I must talk with these young men, do you mind keeping your mouth shut?" I asked, turning my eyes black to give her a warning she shut up quickly.

"Well at least she's obedient." Jason said. If only he knew.

"I suppose. Now what would you to like to talk to me about?" I snapped. Why were they here? Every other time I had visited with Maggie they left us alone after I turned down Fiona.

"We were just passing through and were wondering who the girl was. Pretty little thing." Duncan said, checking Emma out. She looked like she was about to explode. I wanted to punch him for it but I felt like Emma was going to.

"Well if that's all if you don't mind Emma and I have some unfinished business to attend to." I said turning my back to them and shoving Emma back against the wall. When I didn't here them retreating.

"Are you going to give us any privacy?" I snapped.

"Of course." They said and started to walk slowly away and I bent down and kissed Emma slowly. She didn't protest but she was pretty violent as she pulled off the knit cap I was wearing and pulled at my feathers. I groaned and she pulled harder. When Jason and Duncan had left I pulled back and shoved her roughly into the wall. She hit her head and cried out.

When she was on her feet she slapped me again and this time I didn't respond.

"What was that about?!" She hissed.

"Those two are jerks and they expect a lady to follow a man, not the other way around as you choose to live." I replied calmly.

"That's no reason to-" I placed me finger over her mouth, cutting her off.

"They would have beaten you for disobeying me, now lets go and find a place to sleep tonight." I said briskly and linked our hands together and lead her through the streets of London. From now on we'd have to play the parts of a couple. Oh this was going to be fun. So much fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Chapter! Told you i was going to publish more for this story! so please please please Review and Favorite if you like!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter8:**

**Emma's POV**

As we walked through the streets of London I caught site of universities, cafés, shopping malls and big double decker buses. Archer stopped at a massive building and dragged me into it. He stopped at the front desk and dropped a credit card on the desk. The lady looked up and her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to start drooling. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me Ms…? Archer asked.

"Sandy, called me Sandy." She said eagerly.

"Sandy, do you mind booking us in the King Suite in this fine hotel?" He asked smoothly. Sandy looked back at me and glared. I shook my head, the girl was obviously stupid.

"Us?" She asked as she watched me.

"Yes my dear, my little Sister and I would like the king suite." Archer said capturing her attention once more. What the hell? Now I was his sister? He just called me his girlfriend a dew minutes ago! She smiled at him and leaned over and so did he. Her blouse dipped down exposing her cleavage. What a slut.

"I'm sorry sir, but our king suite is already reserved." She said and Archer leaned further and brushed his lips with his ear and spoke into it. She smiled bigger and her eyes glazed over. I was about to punch both of them in the face and then find a bathroom to go and throw up in. This was annoying, disgusting, and a little upsetting.

"I think something can be arranged." Sandy said when Archer has pulled back. She licked her lips and Archer's eyes followed them. Ew!

"Thank you my dear." He said as she handed him the room keys. The Hotel was huge and extravagant. How were we going to afford this? Archer lead us to the top floor in the elevator. I didn't say a word and he didn't either. His hand was still linked with mine. When we reached our room Archer pulled me inside and slammed the door shut and let me go. The room was huge like the building. There was a small kitchen a huge bedroom with a king size bad. There was couch and a coffee table near the kitchen and a flat-screen on the wall. I walked to the king size bed.

There was only one bed and this worried me.

"There's only one bed." I pointed out. Archer walked over to her and dropped his bag on the bed.

"And? It's big enough for both of us." He replied indifferently.

There is no way I am sleeping in the same bed as you." I snapped, irritated by his behavior. He was so bipolar.

"You did last night." He said smugly.

"Yeah, you snuck into my bed! How was I supposed to know you were there?"

"If I do recall correctly you cuddled closer to me when I was there."

"Excuse me? I would never cuddle with you. Especially not after how you just treated me!" I snapped.

"What are you rambling on about now?" He asked as he took out his toiletries and set them in the massive bathroom. I followed him.

"First you drag me here WITHOUT anyone else. Then you make out with me and say I'm your girlfriend and tell me to be obedient and slam my head against a brick wall. That hurt! Next I'm your 'little sister' and have to watch as you flirt with the freak of a slut they call the concierge." I yelled as he just walked around the apartment like suite puling at things and inspecting stuff.

"Would you like some tea? You look like you could use it." He said calmly and with a glint of humor to them. Damn him!

"No I do not want tea! I want you to explain to me why your acting like a jerk!" I cried. Archer watched me carefully and boiled some water in the kettle. When it was done he poured it into the waiting mugs with tea bags in them. When he finally acknowledged me he was all calm and superior.

"In this country we're going to have to do a lot of acting and I expect you to follow my lead. We aren't registered as citizens anywhere, at least I'm not. And I doubt you still have your passport. We are different from these humans. We aren't human and you know that." He said and handed me my mug when it was done brewing. I sighed and pulled the tea bag out and put in some cream and sugar.

"I am still human." I replied, less agitated.

"Only partly. Now we need to decide how we're going to search the tunnels." Archer said over his shoulder as he walked to the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm guessing you already have one so why do I have to even suggest anything?" I asked and sat next to him.

"True, I would just like your input." I snorted at that.

"Just spit it out already." I said and sipped the teat, it calmed me slightly.

"We will ride all of the trains. Then we will find the darkest tunnel. Then we must find a way to stop the trains and then search there." He said and I stared at him.

"You want me to go on a bunch of trains and search for the darkest tunnel and all the while pretend like someone I'm not?" I shrieked. "Are you crazy?"

"Just about you." He said and leaned towards me. I slapped him.

"Don't even try, I HATE pick up lines! They're so corny."

"Would you like it better if I told you what I thought of you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to answer.

"I think you're crazy. Your insufferable and stubborn and quite annoying."

"Oh yeah this is definitely turning me on." I muttered sarcastically and drank more of my tea as Archer dropped his legs and scooted closer to me.

"But you are so curious and innocent about the world it reminds me of a kitten. You have teeny tiny claws that you love to scratch with but ti doesn't cause any real damage."

"I'm a kitten now?" I asked incredulously.

** "**Yes." He said and suddenly I was at the edge of the couch. What was up with him and chasing me on a couch? It was weird. He picked up my mug and set it down on the table. He pulled me into his lap. I tried to protest but he shushed me.

"Stop fighting me my little kitten. You are such an innocent and playful yet devious little creature. Yet I can't resist you. Your so cute and cuddly that it's impossibly." He said in a low voice as I turned my body towards his, straddling him slightly. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"What are you thinking my kitten?" He asked quietly.

"How this is just weird." I replied truthfully. Archer laughed and it was deep and husky.

"Why is that?" He asked and brushed his nose with mine.

"Because..." I started but trailed off as his lips met my neck and started trailing kisses up. The things he did to me drove me crazy. No not me, but the remnants of the evil inside me. At that I pushed him away. There was no way I was going to fall for this guy after everything that had happened.

"If you think you can just kiss me and forget everything you've done then your so wrong buddy." I snapped as I stood up and walked to the bedroom. I was tired for some reason and then I whirled around at Archer who was sitting there with a smirk on his face and he cocked an eyebrow at me in question.

"Did you use some of my magical power to teleport us?" I asked carefully.

"I suppose it's possible since I was holding you I could have taken some of your power." He said with a smile.

"You bastard! You knew you could use my power! What? Didn't have enough to get us here? I've been able to teleport to China town back in New York once!" I cried.

"That's the wonderful thing about you Emma. Your dark magic is so powerful because of the evil and because of your heritage that you are way more powerful then I am. And yet you cant do the simplest of spells. I cant wait to unlock your dark magic. " He said with a pirate smile and his eyes shifted to black for half a second and I gasped. He had such an affect on me it was scary. He was scary.

"You better rest, I took more from you then I used from myself." He said.

"You're such an ass." I hissed and marched into the room and slammed the door shut. I could here his soft laughter through the walls as I tossed and turned on the big and comfy bed, trying to find a way to block him out and keep him away from me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peeps! So no Reviews?! Come on! I know you guys like this story! Please Review and Favorite it really keeps me going! Now enjoy this chapter and Review and Favorite for me!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter9:**

**Archer's POV**

She was scared. I could see it in her eyes. But there was more in those dark green eyes. She was determined to make it through this and she was angry. I noticed this as we were on our third train ride. There were so many trains and so many tunnels that I marked them all. Emma was pressed to my side as my arm hung lazily around her waist. Many of the girls on the train would look at us. Some would giggle, others would glare. Ah jealousy, as emotion for the corrupt and yet when the boys on the train stared at Emma I wanted to transform and tear them apart.

Emma shifter so she wasn't facing me but the other side of the train. She was angry about what exactly? That was the puzzle. The train stopped and I jerked her slightly, letting her know it was time to get up. She let out a frustrated sigh and we got up and walked out. She looked bored and a bit tired though she had gone to bed when it was about four in the afternoon.

I looked over at her as we walked over to the map. She really didn't look so good as in her drowsiness. She always looked hot though. Today she wore purple skinny jeans and a blue button down with black knee high combat boots. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. But her face showed fatigue and desperation.

"Why don't we go up and get something to eat. You must be hungry you hardly had breakfast and its lunchtime now." I suggested. She just nodded. We climbed the steps and appeared at the British Museum. We walked down the street towards a small restaurant. We sat down. Emma didn't talk so I just ordered us a pizza with pepperoni.

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped at her becoming impatient. She looked up at me.

"Nothing, I just don't want to be here with…you." She said 'you' with disgust.

"Well you have no choice now so I suggest we make the best of this trip and get rid of the evil within us. Now stop mopping it's going to blow our cover." I complained. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about our damn cover. You act like it's such a big deal for me to be your 'girlfriend' when honestly it's not so I suggest you shut up and leave me alone. You can do this by yourself and you know it. You don't need me."

"Oh but I do dear Emma." I said seductively and picked up her hand in mine. She tried to pull away but I held it tight as I drew smooth circles over the back of it with my thumb.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you have so much power in you. It would…wonderful to extract that power and to use it now wouldn't it?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? The magic?"

"The DARK Magic. You can use it to do just about anything."

"I don't even want to ask."

"Look if we can use that power to find the Morrigan then it would be easier. Now all you have to do is work on your powers." I pushed.

"Not happening buddy. Why cant we just ask someone if they know her? Like someone who owns a magic store?"

"Why? So you can flirt with the boy at the desk there?" I asked becoming impatient as two boys walked by and eyed Emma over. One winked at her but she ignored.

"What is your deal? I don't get you. You know what, this is stupid. I'm teleporting back home." She hissed and got up from her seat. Before I could grab her she ran fast. I ran to keep up with her. I chased her all the way to the river and finally caught her. I spun her around and pushed her against the railing to the river.

"Don't test my patience Em. You know I will kill you if I have to." I growled.

"And that is what I'm afraid of. I cant trust anyone and especially not you. Yet here I am in the middle of London, England with you of all people. And then when I try and help you just get irritated and when I try and leave you alone you threaten to kill me. Make up your mind Archer. Do you want me here or not? Because honestly I can't stand this…this attraction to you all because of what we have had inside us." She cried and tears streamed down her eyes.

"You think you are attracted to me because of the remains of the evil still inside you? Are you stupid? It is not the evil darling but it is your hormones and teenage desires. And might I add that is the same for me. There is know evil left In you, you made sure of that. The only thing of the evil you have is the scar of it in your mind which is why we are here. To remove that scar." I replied forcefully.

"So wh-what is this attraction?" She asked hesitantly.

"This is what comes with being a teenager, now if you don't mind I'd like to return to out pizza. Coming?" I asked as I let her go and turned around. She didn't follow for a few seconds and I was worried if I'd have to drag her there but she followed eventually.

**Emma's POV**

We ate the pizza in silence. It wasn't the evil that made me attracted to him? Then what? It couldn't be just raging hormones! I mean for god's sakes the boy scared the hell out of me. He was so bipolar I was never sure if I was safe with him or not When we were done. He wrapped his arm around me and slipped on a pair of sunglasses though the weather was cloudy. He wore jeans and a black Beatles T-shirt. He topped it off with a leather jacket and a knit cap to cover the feathers. Together we made a so called cute couple so to speak thanks to the little girl that sat with her mom next to us on our probably tenth train ride. I was tired of this. So many girls would glare at me and other would giggle. Did they really think that Archer and I were together? All he did was wrap his arm around me and keep me close. We didn't kiss or flirt or even talk. We just sat there. People were strange

By the time we were done it was already eight and the sun was setting quickly. We'd have to get back soon. That's when I heard a couple of whistles from behind as we got off the train at our stop. I could hear whispers but didn't bother looking to see who it was. I knew for a fact it was some stupid guy checking me out from behind. When were people going to grow up? I mean seriously?

Archer tensed up beside me and pulled me closer. When we reached the end of the hall to the stairs he pressed me to the wall and kissed me. The boys who were behind us all groaned seeing as I was now 'taken'. Archer smiled against my lips and decided to make things even more interesting by again cupping my ass. Why must he do such embarrassing and annoying things. Oh but the way he kissed me was just too much for me to bare. I kissed him back eagerly. I could here people pass by some whispering in disapproval others in excitement. Archer and I probably made-out for about another good four minutes before his hands started to tug at the hem of my shirt. And that was where I drew the line. I wasn't even sure what I felt for this guy.

I pulled back and pushed him off me and straightened myself.

"We need to get back. You're going to be changing soon and we honestly don't need this many witnesses here." I said in a clipped tone then I turned around and headed up the stairs. Archer followed. He kept his distance. When we reached the hotel Sandy was there

"Have a good day Archer?" She asked with a sly smile and he winked at her. When we were in the elevator I looked at him.

"Since when are you and Sarah on a first name basis?" I asked.

"Her name is Sandy. And she came over last night to drop off some food for me. She realized that you were asleep and decided to help out." He said with a smirk.

"Was eating with her all you did?" I questioned, he just shrugged.

"What difference does it make to you." He asked, avoiding my eye.

"Um, hello I just played the part of your girlfriend all day today and partly yesterday. Not only that but we just made-out." I snapped.

"Emma it's nothing serious." He tried as we reached our floor.

"Oh and how serious is it?"

"Nothing we've just…you know kissed a few times." He muttered as he opened the door when it was shut I slapped him straight across the face.

"You are impossible!" I yelled. Archer's eyes darkened.

"I could say the same for you. One time your avoiding me the next your kissing me back." He hissed.

"And what was all that about kissing me with those guys around? You already looked like you had a so called 'claim' on me." I snapped.

"I was just playing the part of an over-protective boyfriend." He replied.

"So over-protective boyfriends grab their girl's ass?"

"The way I see it, yes."

"You know what? Until you can get your whole moods and feelings straight I'm done talking with you! Go and find the cure yourself." I hissed and stormed off to the bedroom. I could here Archer changing but then he stopped squawking and knew he had put on my locket.

There was a knock at the door later that night and I knew it was Sandy, I could hear her high-pitched voice through the walls. Then as soon as the door was opened it was shut. I groaned and rolled over covering my ears, preparing for the worst. Then the door to the bedroom opened and archer slid into the bed next to me. He was wearing sweat pants and no shirt.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped at him. "Aren't you supposed to be with Sabrina?"

"Again her name is Sandy and you know this. And no. I sent her away." He replied and scooted towards me as I scooted away.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need or want her." He replied plainly and scooted towards me again, and again I once more moved away. I almost fell out if he hadn't grabbed my arm.

"Oh for the love of god, get over here. I'm tired of chasing you on a couch and now a bed. Honestly don't make this a big deal. We both are attracted to each other" He growled. He pulled me to him and gripped my body to his as he lay on his side and I on my back. His hand slipped down to my hip while the other stroked my hair.

"Don't be scared of me." He whispered, his lips just a sliver away from mine.

"I have to be." I whispered back as my hands slid up his chest.

"No you don't. You just have to face your fear." He whispered and his eyes shifted to black and I wriggled and squirmed trying to get away. The memories of the night he attacked me came back and I tried to get away and I almost started to scream when his lips claimed mine. He kissed me deeply all the while our eyes were wide open starring into each others'.

Archer pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine and breathed deeply, inhaling my scent. My breaths were shallow and I could smell his scent of earth and fresh air.

"Kiss me." He dared me, his eyes were still black and my mind was at war. If I kissed him I let myself be attracted to my attacker and the reasons for all my problems now. If I didn't I'd forever be scared of him and have to suffer through this trip in fear of ending up death or alone. I'm pretty sure my decision wasn't exactly justified but I didn't want to be scared anymore.

I grabbed him around the back of his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him with all my desire and petrified. Archer responded with just the same amount of desire. He pulled me on top of him and continued kissing me. When he pulled his lips from mine once more I made a sound of protest. Archer chuckled.

"Are you still scared of me?" He asked. And I looked into those black eyes remembering the night he attacked me and I realized something. Even then when he had attacked me I was attracted him I was just so freaked out to realize it. I stared into his eyes and I knew I just knew that I couldn't be scared of him now.

"No." I whispered and he pulled me back down to him and his lips as I ran my hands though his feathers. I wasn't scared of him anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! OHMYGOD I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME! SORRRRRYYYYY! I REALLY AM! I just couldnt find any ideas for the story! I've been posting other stories and I didnt forget, trust me, i just couldnt come up with anything so it'd be awesome if you guys would PM me some ideas and suggestions! Pelase it'll really help! Anyways for those of you who reviewed THANK YOU! Love You guys sooo much! Like seriously I got so many revies that i realized i needed to write another chapter. I like stared at my inbox and was like "Why are these people revewing when i havent updated?' So i knew, just knew i had to! So please all of you out there keep revewing it'll help me to keep going and please suggest ideas! Now enjoy this new chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Emma's POV**

Riding trains and walking through throngs of people with a hot guy holding me I could handle, but breaking into a control room and knocking out about two guards and three workers is a bit too much to ask. I felt like one of the penguins from the Madagascar movie. I would probably be Private since I was a bit innocent to all of this and I kept nagging Archer about how this was dangerous and very stupid. Archer on the other hand would be a cross between Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski. He was bossy, he liked to be risky, and he was way too smart for his own good.

We probably took about ten minute's tops to get into the control room with five bodies knocked out and tied up in the back. Archer sat at the controls looking like a little boy receiving a Christmas present. The whole control system looked like a huge video game and I had yet to meet a guy that didn't like video games. I leaned against his chair as he worked through a series of codes and commands. I looked him over. He wore a tight black full sleeved thermal and black jeans and black sneakers and of course a black leather jacke and knit cap. Yep he was hot and he knew it.

I was wearing black too, black leather skirt, black print stockings, black boots, and a black hoodie over a black lacy camisole. He had suggested i wear all this to match the whole goth couple...why? I honestly had no clue but I didnt have anything to loose. Guys stared at me anyways and it made him jealouse. I would never get over how he glared at them, it was so funny!

At the moment though this wasn't funny, but boring and a bit nerve racking. I pulled out a nail filer and inspected my nails. He was taking way too much time and we had already been in here too long. We were going to get outside my actions seemed nonchalant, on the inside I was screaming to get out.. I mean what idiot in there right mine decides to break in to a control room for the Tube in London to stop ALL of the trains so he can just search the darkest tunnels? Well the guy I'm here with apparently. And trust me when I say I wasn't happy. He was scrolling through a list of security questions and a whole bunch of codes. He was going get us both in jail.

I huffed a breath and forced myself in to the same seat next to him. He looked over at me with a glare.

"Now is not the time for cuddling, we did plenty of that last night." He snapped and my cheeks flared red. Ass.

"You idiot I don't want to cuddle! I'm trying to help you! Now scooch your ass over and let me see." I commanded scowling at him and he scooted his behind over and I took the keyboard from him. I clicked and typed quickly and within seconds we were in. I got up and smacked my gum like a spoilt teenager, just to piss him off.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he stared at me. I shrugged.

"I was pretty good at math back at school." I replied and gestured for him to stop the trains. He did just that and soon the trains were all shut down and we were running from the British police and other security guards. Archer grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark hallway and pressed me to the wall. When the security people were gone he pulled us out and walked towards the tracks, there he jumped down. I looked down and wrinkled my nose. I was about to reach an all time low.

"Do we have to?" I asked with a pout. Archer just glared, girly charms definitely didn't work on him.

"Yes. Now get down here before we get caught." He hissed and I sighed. I jumped down and he caught me. His hands cupped the back of my thighs and shivers of pleasure ran through me. Last night we had made out of a while and then we fell asleep. Nothing more and I guess I was a tinsy bit disappointed considering he probably had done with more girls. But I was still pure and unknown to all of that.

Archer put me down and pulled out a flashlight from his black messenger bag. He turned it on and walked into the right tunnel which seemed darkest.. And that's how it went. We walked for thirty minutes until finally Archer deiced this tunnel wasnt right. For about an hour we walked and i tripped multiple times and by then end of the hour makr my legs were killing me but Archer was determined. What a jerk. Hello, young lady here in need of help! When it got to the point i couldn't walk i just sat down. Right there in the middle of the tunnel. I was damn tired, hungry, and cold. And if this man wasnt going to help me or be considerate then why should i follow him?

Archer must have realized i wasnt following hima nd whirled around to see me sitting there. He growled angrily and walked to me and shined the light on top of me. I didnt look up.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm resting." I said simply.

"You do not need to rest, it's only twelve o'clock." He replied.

"Exactly. It's lunch time, I'm freezing, and my legs are killing me." I complained like a little girl and Archer just stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"And what would you like for me to do about your problems?" He asked simply.

"You could get us out of here and take me to the hotel and let me eat, get warm, and rest there." I suggested hopeful but he shot me a look.

"Emma i dont think you understand how important this is." He accused. I glared at him.

"Archer i know this is important to you but is it worth going hungry and breaking my legs?" I asked. He sighed and turned the light out.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked. I heard him grumble as he put the flashliht away.

"I'm going to carry you." He said simply.

"Don't you need light to see where you're carrying me to?" I asked.

"I posses the evil Emma, I have night vision." He explained to me as if iw as a slow person, and at that moment my brain cells werent exactly functioning due to the fact that he was so warm and holding me so close and i was so tired.

"Oh. Right." I mumbled. Archer sighed and carried me in silence for a good fifteen minutes until we came to the station, which was deserted.

"Let's get you something to eat and then we'll start up again." He said as he carried me up the stairs and set me down a stree vedor selling pretzels. He got us two and a couple bottles of water. We sat on the steps and ate in silence.

"Are you okay?" I asked Archer as he squuzed his knuckles until they were white.

"Yeah." He said through gritted teeth.

"No you're not. Hey? What's up with you?" I asked soothingly as i wrapped my arm around him adn pulled him close to me. He didnt push me away but buried his face in my neck and hair. He breathed in deeply.

"It's just so stressful." He whispered. "The evil is affecting me and...I can't control it." He said and then groaned. I pushed him off me to look at his eyes. They were black. Oh god.

"Archer?" I asked. "Look at me. What's going on? You're hiding somethin from me." I said and shook him as he stared at me and his eyes glazed over and he gripped my sides and squeezed and it hurt!

"Archer! Stop!" I hissed in pain not wanting to draw attention. He didnt hear me though but squeezed harder. His eyes were getting darks and dialating, and though iw asnt scared of him anymore he was really scaring me as a person. What was wrong with him? He needed help , i kenw that much. Maybe...I could snap him out of it?

I pulled him closer and kissed him gently and Archer gasped at the contact. He exhaled and i felt the evil bubble into his mouth and i shrieked and tried to pull away, but it didnt work. In the end Archer stared at me wide eyed as I stared at myself and i knew my eyes were a firey red. Oh God i had the evil in me. Archer stared and then noticed peopel wathcing us. He pulled me closer and kissed me deeply as if to take back the evil but i ddint elt him because i couldn't it was now twined wiht me and it was driving me to do crazy things. My thoughts werent my own and i felt very cold and dar. Archer kissed me again and i snapped out of the haze and kissed him back and pulled him closer. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine. I looked up and his eyes were back to there bright green.

"Oh Em..I'm sorry. I cant handle it. This is why i want to fine the Morrigan. The longer we have it in our system the more our thoughts and bodies become corrupted." He whispered and my eyes widened. This wasnt a little quest anymore this was good versus evil thing now. Life or death. I gasped at Archer and he pulled me into his arms and strakked my ahir as I cried into his shirt. He whispered in my ear softly and i just cried and cried and cired. This couldn't be happening. It just couldnt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! So why no reviews? Before i got so many reviews about posting more and then i post and no reviews last time? Wow that sucks...so ****seriously please review if you really like this story. Anyways i finally got my ideas on this story together, so i'll try and post more on this story. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chspter11:**

**Archer's POV**

She kept crying and I had no idea what to do. She thought I had given her all the evil. Stupid girl. If I had then she would be having feathers all over. I had the feathers; she had the eyes. And together the evil thoughts mingled along with our attraction. I could feel my body yearning to comfort hers.

"Emma, you need to stop. People are starting to stare." I murmured into her hair. She pulled back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I didn't feel any of the evil down in the tunnels. In fact the whole area of London feels empty of evil." I said and she nodded. I pulled her up with me and we walked hand in hand to the hotel. I didn't feel the evil in England and it was driving me nuts. Did I have to take us all over Europe to find the Morrigan? I would have to go to a sorceresses shop and find out more. Maybe we could crack open Emma's book tonight. I looked over at her as we walked into the hotel. Her eyes were red, but now dry. Her hair was frizzy and she looked really really sad. When we reached the room. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. When she came out she looked better.

"I'm going to a sorceress shop. Take a look at your spell book and work on some of the spells. Just don't break anything." I said as I kissed her forehead. She pulled back and nodded, but wouldn't meet my eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising her chin with my finger.

"I just...hate this." She said and gestured to her locket.

"Em, we both have the evil in us." I said.

"What?" She asked confused. How had she not figured it out? She broke a bunch of codes for god's sake.

"I gave you part of it, you have the different colored eyes, and I have the feathers. The only thing that has changed is that now our bodies want the same thing. Now crack open that book for me and study a bit. I'll be back with dinner later okay?" I pressed a kiss to her cheek, not waiting for her to answer. I walked out the door and didn't look back. I needed to find the shop or god knows what would happen.

**Emma's POV**

He just left. Just like that. Wow, so considerate! I sighed and then decided I needed to calm down. I took a nice hot shower and changed into some pajama pants and a tight t-shirt. I made a cup of teat and pulled out the book. I go comfortable on the couch when there was a knock at the door. I groaned and walked over to open it. Who wanted to see us now?

When I opened the door I was tackled by an over active Christina.

"What the hell happened?! Why did you leave us? Ho-"

"Calm down Chrissy, I'll explain everything." I said as I let her in. She laughed and walked in. I looked over out in the hall to see Alex struggling with the bags. He seemed really pissed off.

"Did she dump you again?" I asked as he managed to get the bags inside.

"Yes." He growled. He would never learn. Christina never really liked Alex, and it always bugged me but I never said anything because it was their business. Alex was her pillow. She could never stick to one boy and after getting tired of another she's come back to Alex.

I shut the door and turned around to see Christina checking out the suite while Alex was looking at me.

"What happened this time?" I asked as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"She wanted to see Archer." He grumbled.

"Ah." I muttered back a little disturbed by the thought of Christina going after Archer. Chrissy sat down beside me and giggled.

"He's sooo cute! You're so lucky you get to have him for two days alone!" She squealed. I looked at her. Was she drunk or something?

Suddenly the door burst open and Archer walked in. When he saw Alex and Christina his face fell.

"What are they doing here?" He asked me accusingly.

"Honestly I have no idea." I replied as I walked over to him. He sighed and then looked over at Christina who was sitting and smiling as wide as she possibly could and was batting her eyelashes.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked looking at Christina and then at Alex.

"I don't have a clue, she's been acting all weird since we got here. Aunt Maggie gave her a brew to carry to give to Emma or something. She might have sipped it a bit." Alex said with a shrug. Archer's eyes widened and looked at me with worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where's the brew?" Archer asked Alex. Alex walked over to a backpack and pulled out a thermos and handed it to Archer. Archer opened it and smelled it. His eyes got bigger and he looked pissed off.

"Why would she give you this?" Archer asked looking at Christina and then at Alex.

"She said something about helping you two out." Alex said and looked at Archer with concern. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You're Aunt doped your friend up on Love Potion." Archer grumbled.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"She was trying to help us out with our so called relationship. So she sent you a love potion made to make you fall for me. It smells really strong." Archer said smelling the thermos. I took it away from him and then walked to the sink and tossed it.

"And that's why Chrissy is all gaga for you?" I asked. Archer nodded and then looked at Chrissy and made a face.

"Might want to keep her on a leash. The potion might stay on for days." Archer said looking at Alex who had gone pale.

"Emma can I talk with you in the bedroom?" Archer asked and I sighed. I followed him.

"We need to keep her away from us." Archer said as soon as I closed the door.

"What are you talking about? Let her dream about you, it's not going to hurt anyone." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm talking about us though. I don't like her looking at me like that, it's creepy." He said shivering and I laughed.

"You're scared of a lovesick teenage girl? Really?" I asked and Archer glared at me.

"Honestly Archer, I thought you weren't scared of anything!" I said through laughter. Archer was in front of me then and he was pulling me into his arms and tugging on my hair with one hand and the other was at my waist.

"I am scared of nothing." He murmured against my neck as he traced his lips over my collarbone.

"Yeah, right. You're scare of Chrissy, admit it." I said as his lips made their way up to my ear.

"Am not." He said.

"You so are." I said and then he kissed my lips lightly.

"Not."

"Are."

"There is one thing I am scared of in this whole world." He said finally as he pulled back slightly.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I'm scared of staying like this forever." He said and pulled back completely, his arms falling to his sides. I gulped, and looked away.

"Me too." I said quietly.

"Well I found something out at the shop." He said as he looked at his hands.

"Bad, I'm guessing." I said as I walked over to the bed and fell back wards onto it.

"Good and bad." He replied as he watched me.

"Let's get this over with." I said gesturing him to get on with it.

"The Morrigan has faded. That's what gods do when they serve no more purpose or if people stop believing in them. So she's gone." He said.

"Oh Goodie! Now there's no way of getting rid of this curse!" I said sarcastically. Archer came to the bed and lies down on his side and put his head in his hand, balancing on his elbow.

"There is a bit of some good news to that." He said.

"Really? Good news? That's a first."

"Well let's just say we don't have to deal with a crow goddess eating us, but with a sorceress. One that lives a bit far from here." He said and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"She lives on an island in the Aegean Sea." He said and i closed my eyes shaking my head.

"Is it the witch or the sorceress?" I asked quietly.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I'm leaning more towards witch, but I'm hoping I'm wrong." I said. Archer stroked my hair and sighed.

"You're right. The witch." He said.

"Oh good god. We have to deal with Medea? Seriously? Of all witches out there?" I cried and sat up.

"It might not be so bad. Then again I don't know much about her." H e said shrugging. I groaned and fell back again. I had learned enough mythology that dealing with the witch Medea was no joke. She had made herself immortal for god's sakes. When I entered this world of magic I never realized I'd have to deal with all of this mythology and stuff, but now it's all coming in handy. We had been to Greece once with our parents, Alex and I. It had been fun, and I had learned a lot of history and mythology there.

I opened my eyes and looked at Archer.

"We are in so much trouble. If the witch doesn't kill us then we'll kill ourselves or everyone else." I said.

"I don't like any of those options. Why don't we go and check on your friend. Then find a way to get rid of them. They will just hinder us from our destination and goal." He said.

"Hinder?" I asked.

"It means-"

"I know what it means…but hinder? Really?" I asked.

"What?" He asked totally confused, it was kinda cute.

"You're so proper." I said.

"Whatever, it come in handy anyways." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So not many reviews. Why? Well okay I'll make a deal with you guys. if i get at least ten reviews. So get everyone you know to review. If not no update. You guys know i have other stories going on, I can focus on them if you want. So please ten reviews! There's your challenge! Love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter12: **

That night we all had dinner watching TV. Christina tried her best to sit by Archer, but Archer being scared of her pulled me into his lap and kept me close. Chrissy didn't like that at all and took it as rejection. While we watched a movie she sat in the bathroom crying her eyes out. Archer made sure that Alex and stayed in place. He said that she needed to get over it by herself. He was so cold.

When the movie finished Alex had managed to get Chrissy out of the bathroom and into his arms. She was asleep like a baby. Throughout the movie Archer stroked my hair like I was a kitten. I liked it and snuggled closer to him.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked when he had put Chrissy on the couch and a blanket over her.

"You two need to leave." Archer said simply, pushing me off him as I sat down on the couch. He stood up and stretched.

"No way. I'm not leaving Emma again, especially now that Aunt Maggie is forcing you two together. I don't like that." He said angrily as he clenched his fists. Archer looked down at me and our eyes met. Oh yeah, I wasn't breaking the new to Alex any time soon. He was always protective of me, more then other brothers. Maybe because we were twins or maybe because we had come to accept that our parents just didn't care and we had only each other left.

"Alex, it'll be fine. Trust me we found a few clues and we're going to pack up tomorrow and head there." I said, getting to my feet.

"You agree with this? I thought you hated him." Alex replied incredulously.

"Oh I do. But I don't want you guys to get hurt." I replied walking over to him and hugging him. I could see Archer with a look of fury on his face but it passed quickly.

"I don't know Em. This whole thing is screwed up to me. Do you have to?" Alex said stroking my hair and pulling me tighter to him. I inhaled his warm home smell. I loved him so much, he was the only memory of home and I missed it so much.

"I'll be fine. Look just get out of London, grab some stuff from New York before you head back to Ireland." I said pulling back. Alex nodded.

"For now, lets sleep. Tomorrow if going to be a long day, especially for you Emma." Archer said and marched back to the room.

"Does that room have two beds?" Alex asked looking at me.

"Oh, um yeah." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Get some sleep." I said and then turned around and walked after Archer. When I close the door he was sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands.

"Something wrong?" I asked, closing the door and walking to the bathroom.

"Sure, whatever." He replied, still not looking up. I shrugged and went inside. Since I was already in my sleeping clothes I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

Archer was lying down, changed with his eyes closed. I walked over and slid in next to him. I scooted close to him and wrapped my arms around his. He grumbled and pulled away and turned the other way.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"You hate me now?" Arched hissed back. Wow, someone was gullible.

"You believed that? Seriously? I need Alex to believe that. He'd freak if he knew the truth." I replied and Archer turned back to me and looked at me with black beady eyes.

"How are we supposed to act like we hate each other when we're supposed to act like we hate each other." He growled.

"We'll act like we're fighting." I said with a shrug.

"And Sandy at the front desk things that we're siblings." He retorted.

"He's my twin." I replied.

"I don't like this." Archer said.

"They'll leave tomorrow." I replied.

"I hope your right." He said and pulled me closet to him and hissed the top of my head.

"Archer! Please don't make me leave. I love you. I really love you! Please love me!" Chrissy was shrieking in the lobby of the hotel. I stood by the window and tried not to laugh while Archer pried her fingers off his coat. He looked horrified. When Alex managed to get Christina into the cab I was starting to giggle softly. But then something sent me over the edge.

"You bastard!" Sandy cried as Archer walked inside. Sandy stalked over and grabbed him by the collar and slapped him straight across the face. I burst into laughter. Archer was so stricken it was just so hilarious. I held my stomach as the manager yelled at Sandy and sent her to the back room. Archer and the manager talked for a bit and then they parted. By now my laughter had turned into little giggles.

"You find that funny?" Archer asked as he walked over to me. I giggled again and nodded. He smiled down at me and pushed me into the wall gently.

"That was plain scary. It wounds me that you find my terror amusing." He said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled wider. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You have a fusion of girls running after you, and that really scares you." I said. Archer pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Yet neither of those girls suspect that I have a girlfriend, not to mention that she is you." He said kissing my nose.

"Very funny." I said, my mood dampening. It seemed as though Archer didn't want either of them to know we were together not to mention the fact that we had to 'act' about it in front of others.

"Let's get going, I don't want you to waste your energy." He said, ignoring my look of anguish. I sighed and we went upstairs. Archer had already checked us out of the hotel.

"You ready?" He asked and I shrugged. I had never been to Medea's island, I could only get us as close as possible. Probably to another Greek island.

"Where do you me to take us?" I asked and he thought for a second.

"Just take us to Athens. I take us from there. He said and I nodded.

Archer grabbed our bags and hugged me close to him. I thought of Athens and its city like area.

I felt the wind rush my face and Archer held me tighter. When I felt our feet hit the floor I opened my eyes.

"Welcome to Greece." Archer whispered as we looked around. We were in the middle of a park in Athens. The buildings around us were new but had graffiti staining the walls. You wouldn't see the bright white clean houses until you got out of the city.

"Now what?" I asked pulling back and suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseas.

"Easy there. We'll have to sail the rest of the way." He said as he held me. I nodded and we walked to the street. Archer hailed a cab and we got in.

"Take us to the harbor please." He said and the driver nodded.

We drove for around a half hour and then I saw the harbor.

"Ready?" Archer asked as he pulled me out of the cab.

"Sure." I managed though I felt sick. The teleportation really messed me up.

"Let me go and talk with a seller." He said and he sat me down at a bench.

I sat down and put my head between my knees and breathed in deeply. I felt my vision go blurry and my body was scorching with heat. I felt myself fall over and hit the concrete. I heard yells and calls as I slipped into an oblivion of darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey People! Happy New Years Eve or New Years! Thanks for the reviews though i only got nine, but i felt like being generous and writing a chapter! New Year! Whoo! Anyways, please be nice and review for me! Thanks! Love you guys and hope the new year brings all of you happiness!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter13:**

**Archer's POV**

After getting us a nice boat that would fit the two of us I thanked the manager and made my way back to Emma. When I reached there I saw crowds of people and I began to worry. I pushed through the crowds to find some people trying to held a very pale and unconscious Emma.

"What happened?" I managed in Greek in a strained voice. I was worried about her as I knelt by her and pressed my hand to her forehead. She was burning up at fever and her blood pulse was low.

"She just passed out a few minutes ago." A young lady said.

"Oh god." I whispered, the evil was affecting her magic. Her inner magic was so pure and the evil was corrupting it. She could only use black magic now.

"Who are you?" A boy who stood over Emma asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." I snapped in back in Greek.

"You should take better care of her then. Come on let's take her to the sea doctor on the Carnival." The girl said standing up. I picked up Emma and followed the girl. We went to the lower levels of the Carnival and I laid her down in the doctor's room.

After the doctor checked Emma up and said that she had a little seasickness, (to him that's what it appeared to be) I bought us a cabin. Emma wasn't unconscious now though, but merely sleeping. I put Emma on the bed of our new cabin and sat down next to her. I ran my fingers through her hair. I knew she was hungry and thirsty and tired. I got us some food from the dining level and some bottles of water too. I had managed to grab our bags and place them in the cabin. When I walked back inside Emma was up and was sitting and reading one of my books.

"Where were you?" She asked without looking up. She looked so weak, but her strength was coming back.

"Went to get us some food and water." I replied closing the door.

"Oh. But I'm not hungry. " Emma complained putting the book down. I came and sat beside her and placed the food on the bed.

"Em, you gotta eat. Your teleportation and the evil canceled each other and burnt your energy. You have to make up for it." I said picking up a bread roll and ripping a piece off. I held it to her mouth but she smiled and shook her head.

"Emma." I said warningly. If I had to stuff the bread down her throat then I would.

"No." She in a childish voice. I grinned.

"If you don't eat it, then no more kisses." I warned. She pouted.

"Aw." She said crossing her arms. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Just eat the roll." I said and held it out to her. She sighed and looked at me. Her gaze dropped to my lips. Yeah she definitely wanted those kisses.

"But I don't want to." She said pleadingly.

"Your choice." I said and started to get up. I put the bread in my mouth. Before I knew what was happening Emma had pulled me back down to her and had pressed her lips against mine, but the bread was in the way. Her teeth took the breath form my mouth as she ate it and licked my lips taking away the crumbs that were left. She pulled back and smiled innocently as she picked up a strawberry and ate it. My eyes stuck to her lips, watching every movement. She was so fascinating.

"Mind if I have a bite." I asked as she bit into an apple. She chewed and swallowed, then she looked up at me and grinned.

"Nope!" she said. I grinned and pulled the apple from her hand and bit into it.

"Mine now." I replied. She rolled her eyes, acting like the teenager she was.

"Anyways, why are we on a cruise ship?" She asked.

"The nearest doctor was here." I replied.

"Well now what to do we do?" She asked as she ate some cheese.

"Now we relax. The ship will take us to Crete, we can find Medea's island from there. For now, just relax." I said, running my hand over her leg.

"That's good, finally some peace and quiet. Wait, do they have a pool?!" She cried, excitedly, I laughed.

"Yes they do." I replied. She smiled widely.

"Can we go tomorrow?!" She asked.

"Of course." I said. "But for right now…" I said trailing off as I leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Emma responded to me almost instantly. She moaned and pulled me closer by the neck. I climbed on top of her and felt her hands pull off my knit hat and ran her fingers through the feathers. I pulled back and started kissing her neck, tasting her sweet skin and loving every bit of it.

"Archer." She breathed and pulled my face back up to hers. I kissed her greedily, sucking on her lower lip. She seemed to stop responding with so much energy and pushed me away lightly.

"I'm thirsty and very tired." She said and took a bottle of water and nearly finished it.

"Sleep then. Tomorrow we'll go swimming." I said and tucked her in. I kissed her on her forehead and then turned out the light. I scooted in next to her, the bed was sort of small but as I wrapped my arms around her I realized that we fit together perfectly and fit the bed just fine. I dozed off enjoying the feel of just holding my wild, crazy, and innocent little Emma.

I sat on one of the chairs by the pool, pulling on my sunglasses. I had a baseball cap on to hide the feathers. Emma had yet to make an appearance. She had told me to go and sit and wait while she changed. Plenty of girls had been checking me out I smiled at a few of them, knowing that Emma would be jealous when I told her. Suddenly I saw her walking across the deck towards me. She had a pair of big sunglasses on and a light white silky robe. She walked over to me and set a couple of towels down on the pool chair next to mine.

"Flirting are we?" She asked as she tied her auburn hair into a high pony tail. She didn't look at me, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she started to slip of her white robe. I felt my eyes widened as I pulled down my glasses. I knew that just about every guys was starring at her and more then ever I wanted to cover her up in that silky robe and carry her all the way back to the cabin.

She wore a cherry red bikini and her skin was so creamy looking. I wanted to grab her right then and there.

"Quit starring." She said pulling off her glasses and throwing them at me. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms. I could see all the guys watching her and I stood up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and bent my lips to he ear.

"I like what I see, but so does just about every guy on this ship…and there are a lot." I whispered she put her arms down and opened her eyes.

"And that bothers you?" She asked.

"Why yes it does."

"To bad, suck it up and take it." She said and stepped out of my embrace. She winked at me over her shoulder then walked to the edge of the pool and jumped it. A little water splashed on me. I walked to the edge of the pool and squatted down as she resurfaced.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said dangerously. She turned onto her back and did a dolphin kick so even more water splashed on me. She laughed as I sputtered water. As she laughed I took off the cap and jumped in and caught her leg. I pulled She kicked trying to get away but I surfaced and caught her arms, running them down her arms and down to her waist and over her soft, silky skin. I leaned in and pressed my forehead to hers. I looked into her eyes and that's when I noticed it, her eyes were different colors, a orangish and red color. I sucked in a breath and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

"You're eyes. They're a different color. They change when the evil is surfacing. How do you feel?" I asked, worryingly.

"I don't know, still a little dizzy." She said and I realized what. She needed to learn dark magic or it would build up inside of her.

"Emma, towel off and meet up at the top deck. Bring your spell book." I said in a low voice. She looked worried and I kissed her lips reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I just have a few tricks to show you." I said with a wink and she smiled.

"Fine." She said and I got out of the pool. She came out after me and dried off then she wrapped the towel around her waist and started walking to the cabin. I grabbed her waist and turned her around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked holding up her robe. She looked at it and shrugged, she stated to pull away but I squeezed her.

"There is no way I'm letting you walk around here like that. So put it on." I snapped and she just laughed.

"Does it bother you I attract the attention of possible competition?" She asked and I scowled at her.

"I'm only trying to keep your modesty as a woman." I said shrugging and she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her face. She didn't kiss me though but rubbed her nose against mine.

"It bothers you, just admit it." She whispered and then she pulled away and walked back to the cabin, purposely swaying her hips and attracting attention of my possible 'competition'.


End file.
